spongefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: A New Series
SpongeBob SquarePants: A New Seriesis a sequel to the original series on Nickelodeon after the series is over (possibly season 9 in 2012). The series was originally suppose to be posted on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, but due to the spam on it since 2009, the user (SuperSaiyanKirby) had to post it to The SpongeBob Fan Fiction Wiki. The creator will allow people that like to do animated comedies, as long as an episode isn't too creepy or has too much adult humor. Crossovers are also allowed. Voice cast *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob, Gary, French Narrator, Patchy, Harold SquarePants, Girly TeenGirl, SpongeBuck, SpongeGar, SpongeTron, Dirty Bubble, The Tickler, Grandma, Judge Horace A. Whooper, Mary's Mother, Nat, Old Man Jenkins, Scooter, Tom, Hans, Gold Throated Singer, Jellyfish, Jellyfish King, Lary, Prehistoric Gary, Rex, T-119A Compumatic, Robot SpongeBob, Primate Sponge, Reg, additional voices *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick, Patar, Patron, Pecos Patrick, Primate Starfish, Cavey, Mr. Pirateson, Sam Star, Patrick Revere *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward, Squog, Mama Tentacles, Squeeze Tentacles, Squidly, Hopalong Tentacles, Filthy Phil, Anchovies, Billy Fishkins, Charles, Dennis, Dr. Gill Gilliam, Harold, Foofy *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs, Mama Krabs, Uncle Cap'n Blue SquarePants, Herb Star, Kelpy G, King Krabs, Prehistoric Krabs, Plankton's Cousins, Don the Whale, Reflecto, Administrator Flotsam, Bob, Dave, Dennis, Frank the Muscular Goldfish, Harold, Horace B. Magic, Jim & the Blue Wrestler, John, Lou, Mr. Krabs' Nephews, Marine Buddies, Maurice, Mr. Magic, Ned and the Needlefish, Octavius Rex, Olafs, Phil, Replacement Doctor, Richard A. Bottomfeeder, Scooter, Sergeant Roderick, Santa Claus, Mr. Doodles, No Name, Sea Rhinoceros, Sandy's Cousin *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy, the Dark Knight *Doug Lawrence - Plankton, Larry, Johnny, Marty, Dead Eye Plankton, Planktonamor, Don the Whale, Dr. Gill Gilliam, Dr. Manowar, Frank the Muscular Goldfish, Fred, Harold, Mayor, Olafs, Old Man Jenkins, Stinky, TattleTale Strangler, Tom, Robot Krabs, Squidward's Toilet Paper, Officer John, Lou, Tony Fast, Tony Fast Jr. *Mary Jo Catlett - Mrs. Puff, Mrs. Puff's Western Ancestor, Mrs. Johnson, Miss Priss *Lori Alan - Pearl, Margie Star, Princess Pearl, Fran, Judy, Mary, Nancy, Shubie, Tyler, Mr. Seaweed Monsterman *Brian Doyle-Murray - The Flying Dutchman *Jill Talley - Karen, Janet, Medieval Karen, Plankton's Cousins, Lip Service, Barbara, BIlly, Evelyn, Judge StickleBack, Mable, Nancy, Officer Nancy, Sadie Rechid, Tyler, Magic Conch Shell *Ernest Borgnine - Mermaid Man *Tim Conway - Barnacle Boy *John O'Hurley - King Neptune *Sirena Irwin - Claire SquarePants, Billy, Evelyn, Mable, Officer Nancy, Squidette, Shubie, Tyler, Snellie *Paul Tibbit - DoodleBob, Potty, Gorilla (movement) *Patrick Pinney - Painty *Dee Bradley Baker - Squilliam, Grandpa SquarePants, Clem, Plankton's Cousins, Craig Mammalton, George the Zebra, Cave Fish, Anchovies, Atomic Flounder, Bubble Bass, Charlie, Con Man, Dale, Dennis, Dougie Williams, Flats' Dad, Frank, Frank the FIsh, Frank the Muscular Goldfish, Frank the Prison Guard, Harold, Health Inspector, Joe, John, Lou, Monty P. Moneybanks, Mr. Fitz, Nat, Olafs, Old Man Jenkins, Perch Perkins, Photographer, Replacement Doctor, Scooter, Smitty Werben Man Jensen, Sunny Shores Salesman, The Mild Ones, Tom, Tyler, What Zit Tooya, Alaskan Bull Worm, Big Lenny, Clamu, Guard Worm, Junior, Nematodes, Old Blue Lips, Sea Bear, The Seagulls from Land, Kevin, Le Spatula, Hash Slinging Slasher *John DiMaggio - BlackJack SquarePants *Marion Ross - Grandma SquarePants *Christoher Guest - Stanely S. SquarePants *Christopher Ryan - Professor Percy *Rik Mayall - Lord Reginald *Nigel Planer - Dr. Marmalade *Frank Welker - Gorilla (voice), Mystery, Lion Fish *Alec Baldwinin - Dennis the Hitman *Fred Tatasciorce - Master Udon (previously Pat Morita before death) *Mark Hamill - The Moth, Angry Jack *Ray Liotta - The Bubble Poppin' Boys *C.H. Greenblatt - Carl *Tom Wilson - Flats *Gene Shalit - Gene Scallop *Ian MacShane - Gordon *Amy Poehler - Grandma *Corky Caroll - Grubby Grouper *Greg Baldwin - Jack M. Crazyfish *Patton Oswalt - Jim the Fry Cook *Nancy Sullivan - Miss Shell *Alton Brown - Nicholas Withers *David Hasselhoff - himself *Martin Olson - The Chief of the IJLSA *Gene Simmons - The Sea Monster *Carlos Alazraqui - Scooter, Goofy Goober *David Bowie - Lord Royal Higness *Scarlett Johansson - Mindy *Victoria Beckham - Queen Amphitrite *Sebastian Bach - Triton *Matthew W. Taylor - Todd SquarePants Episodes List of SpongeBob SquarePants: A New Series episodes Category:Fanon stuff